


Precaution

by Igirisuhito



Series: Despair Naegi AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Naegi Makoto, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facials, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kamukuras endless internal monologue, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Necrophilic fantasies, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Talking about brain surgery, cant believe i almost forgot murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igirisuhito/pseuds/Igirisuhito
Summary: The Ultimate Analyst is scared of Naegi Makoto.After sending him spiralling into despair, she shoves him into the care of Kamukura and begins her game of mutual killing. Babysitter Kamukura is now stuck attempting to please an insatiable monster.The insatiable monster being Naegi, of course. Not Kamukura.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Despair Naegi AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867654
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Precaution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic was highkey inspired by this work by Doki https://twitter.com/SlutShsl/status/1239295174867484672?s=20 even though the setting for this despair Naegi is wildly different, gotta find a way to work in Kamukura somehow lol.
> 
> Actually, it was inspired by a multitude of Doki's stuff. He's kinda the Kamuegi King lmao.

When you look at the situation, it's obvious that Enoshima is taking extreme precautions. 

She'd wiped the minds of class 78 whilst they were still trapped within the school, which was a rather large hassle. She'd gone to the extra effort of wiping far enough for Kirigiri Kyoko, the principal's daughter, to forget her talent entirely. Unsurprising, as Kirigiri had come close to uncovering many of the dark secrets lurking within Hope's Peak, including Kamukura himself.

"Kamukura-senpai!" 

But the strangest countermeasure she had made was this one. 

The younger boy nuzzled up against Kamukura's hand, which resulted in him threading his fingers through the unruly mess of chocolate brown hair. Blood had soaked in and dried, further dirtying and matting the strands together. Naegi didn't seem to mind as those fingers caught and ripped through knots, sending little stabs of pain through his scalp. The sensation couldn't be pleasant, but he was too far gone to care about such a trivial thing. His swirling crimson eyes were only focused on one thing: _Despair._

"Did you do as I asked?" Kamukura's voice left his mouth, ringing in its usual dull tone as he asked the pointless question; he already knew the answer. 

The metal chain dangling from Naegi's neck clinked against itself as he nodded fervently. "Yes, Kamukura-senpai! The building collapsed almost as soon as I touched it! Your prediction was correct, you're so amazing Kamukura-senpai!"

Those expectant eyes stared up at him, begging for _something_ that Kamukura could never hope to give him. Naegi's desires just couldn't be satiated, he continued to hunger for more and more despair with each coming day. 

You would never expect a guy who had been so happy with his life to fall so hard into despair, maybe it was just his luck coming into play. Then again, maybe it wasn't all that much of a surprise. There's an old saying, 'the flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long'. Naegi had been a beacon of hope during his time at Hope's Peak, befriending everybody he could and doing his best to bring their spirits up. Is that why he had fallen to despair so easily and deeply? 

Kamukura shook his head, turning his head back to gaze out over the horizon of the rapidly crumbling city. No, it was more likely due to how developed Enoshima's brainwashing techniques were by the time she got her hands on Naegi. He received something _potent._ A combination of Mitarai's skills, the Student Council Killing Game, the 77-B's Class representative's execution. Fingers brushed lightly over the scars hidden beneath the boy's hair, she had definitely done something physical to his brain as well. 

"Kamukura-senpai!"

If she had performed a surgery using Matsuda Yasuke's Neurological wisdom, it was likely she had damaged the frontal lobe in some manner. A thumb unconsciously swiped against Naegi's forehead. It would have definitely been somewhere near the front, judging by the inappropriate euphoria and lack of inhibitions. Not to mention the general lack of concern for the consequences of his actions, but then again, that's just what despair does, it strips you of your inhibitions and frees you. _Captures you._

A loud whine pierced through Kamukura's thoughts. "Kamukuraaaaaaaaaaa!" 

He snapped his head downwards, eyes focusing on the dishevelled boy clutching at the leg of his pants. Naegi instantly brightened up, smiling wide and maniacally under his gaze. "I did what you asked, Kamukura-senpai!" 

"Yes, I know. You did well." Kamukura spoke softly, taking his hand off of Naegi's head. 

With his smile now growing impossibly wide, Naegi shuffled forward on his knees and pressed his whole body against Kamukura's leg. "Thank you, Kamukura-senpai."

Enoshima should have admitted defeat. It was as if she knew she couldn't beat Naegi's luck, and that was why she had done this to him. The thought made Kamukura clench his jaw tightly. She was a coward, she claimed to desire nothing more than the sheer despair of failure, but the game was rigged from the start. The small chance the 78th class had at surviving shrunk considerably once she had shown Naegi that video.

_How pathetically boring._

It was getting harder to ignore the excited huffing at his side. Naegi was drooling rather intensely, his chin dripping with saliva and tongue shiny and wet. Another rivulet of sweat rolled down his forehead, sliding down the side of his nose before settling on his cheek. No person who had known Naegi Makoto before would recognise the desperate, shaking mess kneeling at Kamukura's feet. 

"Are you that aroused by murder? You barely witnessed any corpses being crushed." The question felt ridiculous on his tongue, as if it couldn't have a more obvious answer. Naegi's degeneracy knew no bounds, _that_ , he was aware of.

Naegi responded by shuddering out a noise between a giggle and a moan. "I heard them scream. I think a family was calling out to each other, it was really touching. Hey, Kamukura-senpai, did you kill your family?" 

"Enoshima tortured and killed my parents, my creators. I never did get the chance to kill the man and woman who originally birthed this form, however." Turning himself towards Naegi, Kamukura knelt down to level with his eyes. "What is the reason for your inquiry?" 

"Aw, I was hoping you did! Then I could ask you how it felt! What did you feel when your parents died, when you watched their love for you bleed from their eyes?" Another shudder wracked Naegi's body, forcing him to wrap his arms around his torso in order to steady himself. "I don't know why, just thinking about that stupid look of betrayal on my sister's face makes something warm move down inside me."

"That's the blood shifting to your groin, eliciting a sexual reaction. But to answer your question, I felt nothing. The same that I always feel."

"Huh? Nothing?!" Naegi gasped, putting on this fake little act as he shifted closer to Kamukura. "Hey, do I make you feel anything, Kamukura-senpai?" 

"No."

"Anger? Arousal?" His eyes darkened slightly and the corner of his lips turned upwards, making the ridiculous expression Enoshima always did upon mentioning exactly what he planned to suggest next, " _Despair?_ " 

Naegi's hand found its way to Kamukura's chest, palm splaying against the left pectoral and feeling his body's warmth through the thin cotton. Kamukura gave no answer, even if he did, he was certain Naegi would ignore it in preference to continuing his despair tangent. 

"That makes me really sad, Kamukura-senpai. You make me feel all sorts of things. Sad, happy, grateful, horny, relieved." His hand slid downwards, the palm of his hand brushing against Kamukura's nipple. "I want to make you feel things too but you're just so tsundere!" 

Fingers curled tightly around Naegi's skinny wrist, threatening to lay waste to the bones residing beneath the flesh. "I'm not tsundere, emotions are unnecessary and were removed."

Naegi whined, shaking his head and grinding his palm hard against Kamukura's chest. "That's no good! No good at all! If you have no feelings, how can you ever expect to experience something as wonderful as despair?!" 

"I don't. Despair bores me."

The pathetic little pout on the younger boy's face did nothing to help with the annoyance he was feeling. Kamukura had been left with this purpose, babysitting Naegi, and tending to his needs. Enoshima was revelling in her little killing game whilst leaving Kamukura to be fondled by his tiny underclassman. Unfortunately what Naegi needed right now was not exactly something Kamukura was in the mood to give. 

_"You're not doing anything, right? Why don't you fuckin' take care of him? He's just gonna get in the way later, besides, I only kept him around so Mukuro wouldn't leave. She won't get another chance to see him once the game actually starts."_

At the time, Kamukura couldn't have cared less about the welfare of Naegi Makoto. His despaired classmates were annoying, beyond reason, and incredibly predictable. Despair had turned out to be just as uninteresting as anything else. Naegi shouldn't be an exception, he fell to despair with just as little resistance as anyone else and reacted rather intensely, his entire personality now altered. 

He could easily be compared to a stray dog, abandoned by his owner for his disobedience and now chooses to respond with aggression to fulfil his desperate desires. 

But, he was enough of a risk to worry Enoshima, enough so to cast him away. She never even cast away the detective, who could easily unravel her web of lies. That meant Naegi had something up his sleeve, something powerful and dangerous. Something even _more_ than his luck. That something more was what interested Kamukura, he wanted to tear Naegi apart and find exactly what it was that made Enoshima so afraid. 

A pair of warm lips slotted against Kamukura's, and within moments Naegi had shifted his weight forward enough to force Kamukura off the balance of his haunches and onto his back. He must have spaced out for too long, allowing Naegi to grow all the more impatient. There was no point in resisting, it was either going to happen now or later, and Kamukura wouldn't admit that he preferred Naegi in this desperate state. 

He allowed himself to relax, sucking at Naegi's tongue that had wormed its way past his lips. He soaked in the intoxicating sensation as drool smeared on his chin and the heavy chain weighed down on his neck. Naegi's thighs straddled Kamukura's waist, skin so incredibly hot even through the clothes. Hands pressed into the dirt next to Kamukura's head, pinning down the mess of ebony hair splayed out on the ground. 

The kiss was broken as Naegi pulled away for air, to which Kamukura responded by letting go of his wrist before grabbing the chain and yanking the boy back. A resulting yelp could be heard from Naegi as their mouths collided aggressively and teeth clacked against each other. 

A moan bubbled up from the back of Naegi's throat as he regained his composure, licking into Kamukura's mouth with a feverish need to taste him. His tongue was rather dry, tasting of smoke and iron. It was no different than the scent of decay and destruction that lingered in the air throughout the city, but Naegi acted as if it was the most addicting thing in the world. 

The chain twirled in Kamukura's deft fingers, warning that Naegi would be pulled back should he make any attempt to break apart. He was more than okay with that, being one with the amazing man beneath him for as long as he could be. 

Kamukura's teeth bit down harshly on Naegi's tongue, dragging a loud guttural moan from the smaller man. The taste of iron became stronger as Naegi's tongue burned and throbbed, definitely bleeding. It was dizzyingly exciting, the pain causing something else within him to throb with an intense _need_. 

Taking his mouth off of Kamukura's with an audible pop, he breathed in a shuddering gasp as soon as air was allowed to enter his lungs again. The dizziness faded, likely being caused by the lack of oxygen making it to his brain. The thought of suffocating to death in Kamukura's mouth brought a dopey grin to his face, followed by a little giggle. 

"Naegi. I would prefer to do this somewhere cleaner. Or can you not wait?" Kamukura's eyes glanced down towards the obvious tent in Naegi's pants pushing up against his stomach. 

Naegi shook his head erratically, chestnut hair tossing back and forth before falling back into his eyes. He spoke no words as he pulled himself back up, sitting on Kamukura's waist as his fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt. They shakily rushed to undo it, hands moving down towards his pants the second he was freed of it. He unpopped the button and opened his fly, took a moment to wipe the dirt off his hands and onto his pants, then reached into his boxers. 

Keeping his eyes transfixed on Naegi's movements, Kamukura stared as the boy pulled his penis from his underwear. "Ah. I see."

His dick was incredibly swollen and red, even more so than usual. His foreskin was pulled back to sit snugly beneath the flushed head, but not constricting to the point it could hurt. Kamukura shoved that worthless medical evaluation away as the organ twitched visibly under his gaze, reminding him of what he was actually supposed to be focusing on. 

A light-hearted yet pained giggle came from Naegi's throat as he gripped the shaft, slowly stroking down from the head to the base. "I'm so hard it hurts, Senpai. Please, let me fuck you." He moaned loudly, locking those desperate eyes on to the other's, "Even if I can't be inside you, please let me fuck your mouth, your thighs, your hand, _anything."_

A drop of precome dribbled from the tip from Naegi's cock, dripping down onto the exposed skin of Kamukura's stomach from where his shirt had ridden up. Kamukura reached out, pressing his index finger against the slit of the younger boy's penis and watching the precome bead out. "No. It'd be best for both of us if you just take me here. It's only dirt, after all, and there’s little chance you would be able to wait that long."

Naegi nodded excitedly, the chain of his collar rattling with the movement. He made no hesitation to move back, shifting himself off of Kamukura and nestling in between his now parted legs. “Thank you Kamukura-senpai! Is this my reward for doing as you asked?”

Those desperate little hands nearly tore through the buckle of Kamukura’s belt, no hesitation or care being taken as Naegi ripped his pants and underwear down his thighs, enough so that his ass was exposed to the cool air. Unclipped nails nicked at the pale skin of the older boy’s legs, adding to the array of scratches and crescent shaped wounds marring the skin from the numerous times they’d done this previously.

Naegi’s hands nestled in the back of Kamukura’s knees, gripping tightly before pushing them back up against his chest and raising his ass off the ground. Kamukura couldn't be more grateful for the flexibility given to him by his Ultimate Contortionist talent whenever Naegi got into these moods. 

“Kamukura-senpai! You’re hard!” He giggled excitedly, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the base of Kamukura’s steadily growing arousal. “Did you also enjoy watching those people die?”

A soft hiss escaped Kamukura’s lips. “I believe it’s more of a Pavlovian reaction at this point. I’m so used to you desiring me after such events that my body reacts even without your touch.”

For a moment Naegi looked confused as he processed the thought, but a sadistic grin soon replaced that expression. “Does that mean I have you trained then, Senpai?”

“No.” The reply was curt, which only made Naegi more convinced of his newfound superiority.  
  
He let go of one of Kamukura’s knees, moving his right hand down to grasp his painfully dripping member. There was a gentleness to his actions as he lined himself up with Kamukura’s entrance, but the pacing was still much too fast for such an intimate and possibly painful act. He pushed the head into the tight muscle, drawing a hiss and a gasp from the man beneath him.

“Look, you swallow up my cock so eagerly even without lube. Are you a masochist, Kamukura-senpai?” 

The accusation was the last straw, forcing Kamukura to put his foot down. He reached forwards, grabbing the chain dangling from Naegi’s neck before yanking him closer. Naegi yelped as he was pulled closer and forced to plant his right hand beside his head in order to support himself. 

The process forced Naegi to sheath more of himself inside the other, causing Kamukura to bite his bottom lip hard in order to suppress the cry that bubbled up in his throat. “Don’t forget your place, underclassman.” 

“S-sorry, Kamukura-senpai.” Naegi simply giggled, submitting under the gaze of those piercing red eyes. “May I start moving, please, Senpai?”

“You may.”

The second the approval rolled off Kamukura’s tongue, Naegi snapped his hips all the way forward, drawing another gasp from the man beneath. His hand returned to the back of Kamukura’s knee, pushing them flush against his chest as he pulled out halfway before thrusting back in with a moan of relief. 

Kamukura’s fingers gripped the chain tightly, as if it would somehow ground him from the sheer burning pain coursing through his body. It was so deliciously addictive, but he knew it would quickly grow boring if Naegi were to drag this out. 

Naegi’s gaze slowly drifted off to the left as he pulled back and forced himself back in again roughly. “O-oh! Senpai, I think we’re being watched…” 

Watched? There was nobody around.

Following the younger boy’s gaze, Kamukura’s eyes fell on the corpse of a man in his mid-to-late twenties lying nearby. Blood was smeared across his forehead, eyes open wide and glazen in death. Naegi didn’t seem disturbed, if anything, he seemed intrigued, excited.

_Inappropriate euphoria._

Kamukura ignored the observation. “He cannot watch us. The brain is long dead, meaning that the occipital lobe cannot conduct its functions. Even if it could, there’s nothing left to process that, for he is braindead.” 

“But his eyes just stare into your soul, doesn’t it at least _feel_ like being watched?” Despite being completely transfixed on the man, Naegi quickened his thrusts. “His eyes remind me a little of your’s, y’know? Intense, emotionless, dead. You look at me the exact same way.”

Naegi seemingly turned the thought over in his head for a moment, digging his nails harshly into Kamukura’s skin as soft pants escaped his lips with every stuttering movement of his hips. “Hey Senpai, can I still keep having sex with you once you die?”

“You believe I would die before you?”

Either Naegi missed the question or simply elected to ignore it, Kamukura wasn’t sure. "What if I was rough with your body like this? And you could only just lay there limply and take it.” A loud moan spilled from his lips, interrupting his short ramble. “But you'd be dead, so it wouldnt upset you, right? You'd want me to get the most out of you, right Kamukura-senpai?"

At this point Naegi was drooling, driving forward quickly with short and shallow thrusts. He was getting more aroused, getting closer to his peak with every second. Kamukura was almost upset with himself for letting Naegi get so off course.

“If you’re going to have sex with my corpse at least go deeper.” He pulled the chain tightly, dragging Naegi’s gaze back down to him. “Also, your babbling is boring me. Be quiet.”

Naegi yelped like a dog that had just been kicked, “A-ah...sorry Senpai.”

He stopped and adjusted slightly before resuming at a better pace, pounding deep into Kamukura with every forward movement of his hips. The man beneath him suddenly twitched, pressing his head forward into his chest as Naegi hit the bundle of nerves he had been trying to get him towards. A mixture of searing pain and pleasure shocked through Kamukura's body, the force being much too harsh against the sensitive organ. 

“Hah, you feel so good like this, Senpai. I love that I can just fold you in half and shove myself so deeply inside you.” As he was mumbling away, another drop of drool rolled off Naegi’s chin and onto Kamukura’s shirt, dampening the white fabric.

Kamukura simply moaned in response, tugging at that chain once again until he could hungrily bite at the younger boy's lips. The gesture was reciprocated with a kiss that used more teeth than tongue, rough and bruising against those thin lips. 

The hand that had been resting by Kamukura's head slid down his torso, settling in to grasp his hip and steady his body in a way that allowed for Naegi to drive into the same spots over and over again. Every resounding moan that escaped Kamukura was quickly swallowed up by Naegi's mouth, never giving him an opportunity to take a proper breath. 

This feral way of making love was one of the only things that drove Kamukura insane. It wasn't like having sex with Enoshima, sadistic, vanilla, always on edge. It was pleasurable and painful all at the same time, difficult to predict, and spontaneously hot. Somehow Naegi was so easy, yet so inobedient, only valuing his own pleasure in the throes of despair. 

The entirety of class 77-B bore undying loyalty to Enoshima, so it was more than unusual for Naegi to act in such a manner towards the one he had been ordered to stay with. Naegi's compliance only existed if there was something in it for him, that thing typically being the opportunity to murder numerous civilians. He was so incredibly selfish, the only reason he listened to Kamukura's words and submitted was for moments like this, moments where he was allowed to use Kamukura for his own personal pleasure as if he was some kind of toy. 

Kamukura liked feeling disrespected, like he was something worthless and replaceable. It was so discordant with being worshipped at every glance. 

A loud gasp could be heard as he finally escaped the kiss, taking in as much air as possible. The taste of blood and spit was thick on his tongue, Naegi gave no answer other than to giggle excitedly. "I think I'm gonna cum, Senpai."

The older boy shook his head. "I'm not close enough yet. Hold on." 

He brought his left hand downwards, carefully wrapping thin fingers around his shaft before giving it an experimental slow stroke. His hips arched up as another loud moan broke through, a little louder than the pants and giggles coming from Naegi. 

Suddenly, Naegi buried his face into Kamukura's neck, biting into the soft juncture of skin beneath his white shirt. Kamukura shuddered, ever more aroused by the pain and moans leaving the man above him as Naegi's hips stuttered forwards. He recognised the sensation of something hot spilling into his guts, warming his core with something filthy and shameful. 

But the pace of Naegi's thrusts didn't cease, even as cum began to leak from Kamukura's hole and make those wet sounds all the more indecent. Pained whimpers could be heard from Naegi, biting harder into the fabric as he overstimulated his cock in a fit of desperation. 

"Coming once isn't enough for you anymore, is it? You're heinous, Makoto." Kamukura tutted, "Be reasonable, you're just going to hurt yours-!" 

He was cut off with a wheeze as Naegi's teeth broke through the skin, clamping down so hard he could practically feel the capillaries bursting. Naegi's grip tightened and he gripped Kamukura's hips with both hands and thrust into him at a brutal pace, enough to make the other feel as though he was being torn in two. 

"Senpai...senpai senpai _senpai!"_ The luckster's voice was still giggly even as tone darkened into something dark and seething. His words were muffled against Kamukura's now reddening shirt, but it wasn't difficult to discern his chanting. 

"I hate you I hate you I hate you so much!! You're so worthless Kamukura-senpai!" 

Kamukura cried out as pleasure ripped through him and he quickened the movements of his hand. "Yes, Makoto. You're a good boy Makoto."

"Shut up!" Naegi pulled his mouth away, growling against the sensitive skin. 

A draw back all the way, followed by a hard thrust had Kamukura's eyelids fluttering as he tipped his head back, moaning loudly as his skull slammed into the dirt. Stars sparked behind his eyes as his back arched and legs unfolded, no longer being held down by Naegi. They stretched out and pressed against the others chest, curled toes pointed towards the sky as one of his shoes slipped off. 

Another brutal thrust had a tingly burning sensation spreading through Kamukura’s body, making him feel as though he was floating as the air was pulled from his lungs. He came, groaning high and loud as the white liquid burst onto his chest in sticky stripes that were sure to stain his suit. He continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, riding the high as Naegi kept moving, pushing the sensation even as it became too much for most people to handle.

Hot tears stung as they spilled from the corners of his eyes, his knuckles turning white with how tightly he gripped the chain. Kamukura whimpered and began to mumble out incoherent noises of gratitude as the pleasure mingled with pain. "M-Makoto…I think that's enough…" 

His words went unheard, drowned out by the blood rushing in Naegi's ears and the sound of soft growls coming from behind bared teeth. He desperately desired to reach his second orgasm at any cost, the first apparently not being enough to satiate him. 

Kamukura lifted his head slightly, carefully examining the animalistic expression twisting the younger boy's face. "Ah, Makoto…you don't care about anything anymore, do you?"

This time Naegi heard him, shaking his head in response. "Nope! I don't care about my classmates! I don't care about Hope's Peak! I especially don't care about you!" 

A sickening smile stretched across Naegi's face as he panted out the words. His red eyes swirled with something manic, desperate, despairing, "Yet I never ever want you to leave my side! I wish the world could just be the two of us, since we're so much more superior than everybody anyway. Wouldn't you agree, Kamukura-senpai?" 

This warped and twisted personality inhabiting Naegi's body, tearing his heart and soul apart, was about as similar to Naegi Makoto as Kamukura was to Hinata Hajime. Kamukura's fingers gripped the chain tighter as he allowed his head to fall back against the ground again, hot air dancing on his lips as he panted. They were so alike it hurt, brain damaged, purposeless, broken. 

Naegi Makoto was a sweet boy who loved his classmates, he would do anything in his power to support them. He used to be so passive and nod along politely, now he was a deviant who instigated torture and sexual activities every hour of the day. That air of calm hanging around Naegi was gone, replaced by the lingering scent of blood that had seemingly melted into his pores and created an uneasy aura of death. The only thing Enoshima hadn't stripped from him was that blinding optimism, the belief that everything was going to go his way and work out how he wanted it to. 

His… _hope_.

Naegi dug his fingers into Kamukura's exposed hips, burning little red crescents into the skin with his nails. His grip was tight enough to bruise as he fucked fast and deep into the man beneath him, drawing out a loud groan of displeasure. 

Kamukura removed his hand from his cock, instead pressing it against Naegi's stomach. It was a weak and worthless attempt to get the boy to stop, or at the very least slow. Perhaps Kamukura wanted to feel a little more connected, in control, he wasn't exactly sure. These situations were never ones he had a grip on, he never could force Naegi to stop, not when he looked so wild and gleeful.

It proved that Kamukura truly was pathetic. He could easily be compared to a stray dog, following Naegi around desperately for his attention, hurting others and throwing himself into dangerous situations for the mere amusement of it all. He dutifully obeyed Enoshima's wishes and even let Naegi breed him like this, devouring every reaction from both Naegi and himself. 

He was incredibly deluded to think for even a moment that he was ever in control, ever not being used. That he ever belonged in the role of pushing people around. That realisation caused something sickly to bloom in Kamukura's chest, something that burned in his throat and eyes and tugged the corners of his mouth into a wide smile. 

Instead, Kamukura let go of the chain, bringing his hand to the back of Naegi's head. He thread his fingers into the entanglement of hair, before whispering the words, "If you want to be with me forever, then mark me as yours."

Naegi didn't have to be told twice. 

A rough tongue dragged over the front of Kamukura's neck, passing bruises that still decorated the pale skin from previous encounters. Naegi settled on a spot beneath the jaw before sucking at the skin deliciously. Teeth bit into the tender skin as Naegi's thrusts stuttered, so very close to his climax. 

"Please, Makoto. Prove just how truly and utterly _worthless_ I am."

The younger boy suddenly pulled out, bringing one hand to the ground as he stood up and the other to his cock, continuing to stroke himself. Kamukura understood and quickly pushed himself up from the ground as he sat up, tucking his knees under himself in the process. He gazed up at Naegi's looming figure, a smile still on his face at those crimson eyes swirled with delight. On his knees before Naegi was the only fitting place for a tool such as himself. 

Naegi fisted the hand around his throbbing cock, a few aggressive strokes quickly bringing him to completion. Squeezing his eyes closed, a pleased giggle left Kamukura's lips as a spatter of hot cum hit his cheek, then his eyelashes, then his lips. And with one finally shuddering moan, Naegi was finished. 

Kamukura sat still for a moment, absentmindedly drawing his tongue over his lips to catch anything that came his way. It was bitter, salty, but more than an insignificant Reserve Course deserved from an Ultimate. 

The shutter of a phone's camera caused Kamukura's eyes to reflexively snap open. "You look good with a smile, Kamukura-senpai." Naegi giggled as he gripped the device in his fingers, capturing the debauched state of Kamukura's face.

Fingers ran through the mess, moving up to wipe a little off his eyelids. Kamukura obediently closed his eyes, allowing Naegi to clean him up as he giggled away softly. "You're such a hassle, Senpai. Having to take care of you like this is exhausting, you're not even good enough to be self-cleaning sex toy."

"I can clean it up if you would pref-" 

Those cum smeared fingers were unceremoniously shoved past Kamukura's lips, rubbing against his tongue. "No. You deserve to walk back like this."

With an eager nod, Kamukura licked and sucked at the skinny digits. A moan crawled it's way out of his throat as Naegi pushed them deeper in an attempt to make him gag.

"Whore."

Kamukura nodded in agreement once again, his hand found its way to his crotch and he roughly pressed his palm against his once again swelling erection. His hand was pulled away, however, followed by a shove to the chest that threw him back against the ground, head hitting the ground with a thud. The pain caused a disturbing laugh to wring itself from Kamukura's throat, a sound similar to the creaking of an unused machine and the wheezing of a man taking his final breath underlying an aberrant cackle. 

" _P_ _lease_ don't touch yourself Kamukura-senpai. We have places to be." The please meant nothing in proceeding the command, a command Kamukura would have to follow. After all, that was what he was made to do. 

By the time Kamukura managed to sit up again, Naegi had already pulled up his underwear and pants, and was currently tucking his shirt back in. The brown suit of the main course was fitting on Naegi, even if his blazer had been lost to a battle with a beast Monokuma. The bright red tie symbolised confidence and hope, so different to Kamukura's drab Reserve Course course uniform of inky black insignificance. 

Kamukura pulled himself up with no help from the other boy, cringing as a piece of hair dragged through the sticky mess on his face. He pulled down his shirt, stained with his own fluids, before pulling up his dress pants, only to immediately realise his mistake. The back of his thighs and ass were still coated with cum, cum that was uncomfortably still leaking out of his asshole. 

But it wasn't of much concern, really. Naegi had made him walk back like this several times. The clean up was boring, but the humiliation and pleased look on Naegi's face made it worth it. 

"Thank you, Naegi."

For a moment Naegi froze, fingers twitching as he turned his back to Kamukura. Kamukura didn't pay much attention to the words Naegi breathed softly, distracted as he slipped his shoes back on. "Don't just _thank_ me for that, Izuru-senpai…"

"Ah, are you having a bout of Post-coital tristesse again? The high wears off and so follows a low." Arms slid around Makoto's waist, hugging him from behind as Kamukura rest his chin on his shoulder and sighed happily. "It's only temporary, you'll be back to your normal self within a couple of hours."

Naegi stared down at his hands, attempting to stop them from shaking so much by clenching them into fists. "Do I…want to go back?" 

"It's not optional, you will return to despair once again." Teeth nipped at the lobe of Naegi's ear, a teasing yet affectionate gesture. "Besides, what would I do without you?" 

"A-anything else…not just lay there and allow yourself to be raped over and over again…" Naegi bit his lip hard, his whole body now starting to shake with regret. 

Kamukura laughed darkly, breathing hot air onto the younger boy's ear. It only worsened Naegi's shivers. "No, that's simply not an option Makoto. I need you to stay with me, guide me once Enoshima perishes in your classes' killing game."

"The...The killing game…"

"That's correct. Don't forget, as you keep living life to your fullest desires out here, all of your classmates are trapped within Hope's Peak and being forced to murder each other." Thin lips stretched over his wide smile as Kamukura utilised his Ultimate Imposter talent. "Isn't it terrible? Doesn't it just make you _despair?"_

Naegi's fingers were digging into his palms almost hard enough to draw blood. "K-Kamukura-senpai… please d-don't talk with her v-voice…" 

Kamukura kept up the act as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind Naegi's ear. "You've murdered four hundred and eighty-two people now, Ma-ko-to. Isn't it a little _too_ late to try to act all good guy?" 

"Four hundred and eighty-two…?"

Green eyes locked onto Naegi's hands, carefully observing as he uncurled his fingers from their tense positions. There was blood dripping from his palms, crimson and filling the air with the foul smell of iron. It made him gag and squeeze his eyes tightly closed to force back the rising bile. The faint screaming in the distance was getting louder, closer, closing in on him. The screams the screams the screams _the screams!_

The voice switched back to Kamukura's, "It's okay, Makoto. Just let it happen."

A sharp inhale wracked Naegi's chest. The tension melted away as Kamukura firmly planted his hands on his shoulders, grounding the other in place. He was okay. His friends were dying, and that was okay. He had murdered hundreds, and that was okay. Everything was okay, all thanks to Kamukura-senpai.

Of course. It's his job to serve Naegi, after all. Kamukura can't lose him, not when Enoshima is on the brink of defeat. Without Enoshima or Naegi to guide him, his life would return to one of no meaning, of complete worthlessness. And that is why he had to keep managing this, these little moments when Naegi broke through the haze of despair and realised what he had done. 

The only problem was that it was getting worse, each break through despair taking more time and effort to talk Naegi down. His actions were becoming worse, subsequently the sex was more violent, which meant his breakdowns were more intense. But even if Naegi did break through for long enough to escape Kamukura's grasp, he would soon slip back into despair. After all, his brain had been permanently altered to be the perfect host.

Everything was fine, ideal, really. 

"Naegi, let's go home. I'm tired and filthy." 

"M-mm. Of course, Kamukura-senpai."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I kind of headcanon that Kamukura likes to pretend he's in control, that he's the one leading Naegi around on a chain and containing the feral dog that he is. In reality, Naegi's free and he's the one who's following him like a lost puppy, purposeless and lonely. They're both manipulating eachother in this horrifically toxic relationship. 
> 
> Ty to Nagitoess for beta-ing


End file.
